mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewcreatureinChrist777
Sareena Edit The problem with your Sareena page edit is that you changed the mention of her cameo in the Pit stage to make it appear that she had multiple cameos when the cameo in question was considered to be one cameo, which is why I reverted it. RE:Noob or Smoke Hi! I think it's better to ask the community this question. Why not write a blog? Cheers, Mark (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I Know you are trying to help with the images, but you have to follow the policies. Your second warning. 18:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the link to it. Read and heed. I just went through and removed a lot of your edits for this reason. SmokeSound off! 18:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding images in the articles! use the galleries for that! 15:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) mk is better than tekken!!!!!! dude you are so right, armageddon is way cool, i love how you can fight as everybody. i love mk to and it is too awesome and it is too badass, mk is way better than that bullshit tekken game. gonna go play Mortal Kombat because I am a hardcore fan of fighting games. Deadly alliance is cool. UMK3 is badass. tekken sux in my opinion. i don't like street fighter either, it can suck it, it can suck it along with Tekken. I hate it when people say tekken > mortal kombat, they are 100% Wrong. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is very cool too, i love that game. lots of action. f tekken. I have a question for you. If Tekken sucks so badly, why is it the best-selling fighter franquie in the world? Tremorfan94 21:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) He is one of these die-hard fans. He wont accept anything else. 13:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: mk is better than tekken!!!!! dude i agree with 100% of what you said there, i am not even going to explain why, we all know why? right? Metallicakid, out!!!!!! MK > Tekken, Street Fighter, DOA, and Justin Bieber.﻿ ﻿ MK Armageddon Hello Metallicakid I like MK: Armageddon and the Kreate-a-fatality concept, but I don't like that the characters don't have their individual fatalities. I wish that the kreate a fatality was implemented in the kreate- a - character, designing fatalities for our own characters would be just awesome. I love Mortal Kombat but I've got to say Tekken, Street Fighter and DOA are all quite good, Tekken as a very tactical gameplay and rewards smart players, Street Fighter is very fast and intuitive and DOA, well at first it was a little of a button smash game, but it turned out to grew closer to Tekken and I like the character roster (no I'm not talking about the huge boobs bouncing on screen). MK has fatalities, gore, great special moves, a bloody cheap boss (Shao Kahn, Goro is way to easy to beat), a great character roster and an amazing storyline. To me MK is not all about the fatalities, the game's storyline is really strong when compared to other fighting games. Tekken also has a nice story and DOA (the story mode on DOA2 sucks though), but their stories are no match for the MK storyline. I've been playing Tekken 5 lately and I beat the game with every character twice so you see that I also like Tekken. By the way do you still playn MKA and MKD online? I'm planing on playing this vacations so if you do and you see a guy named Kuro Selas invite him to a match will ya? Regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) sup, my top five would have to be MK2011, MK2, MK4, MKA, UMK3 Khameleon We've gone over this millions of times by now, it's NOT Khameleon. It's the base gray palette used by Klassic Costumes. There are four gray males in the Story Mode too, but none of them are Smoke. No one ever said it was Khameleon making a cameo, and until someone from the MK Team outright says "That gray ninja is Khameleon" it's NOT Khameleon. --''AZERUTH'' 04:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No Fan Art That image you added to Shao Kahn's page is fan art, it's not allowed on the wiki except for user pages. --''AZERUTH'' 04:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC)